The proposed Mentored Patient-Oriented Research Career Development Award (K23) is a five-year plan to develop the candidate into an independent depression prevention intervention researcher. The candidate outlines a application integrating formal coursework, consultation with established depression and prevention investigators, and an independent research program that will enable the candidate to: (1) develop comprehensive knowledge of prevention science, particularly prevention interventions; (2) increase her understanding of adolescent depression and the risks associated with developing a depressive disorder; (3) acquire training in conducting randomized prevention trials for children and adolescents; and (4) enhance skills related to the analysis of data from prevention trials and issues of mediation and moderation. The candidate proposes to extend previous work in depression prevention by studying Interpersonal Psychotherapy-Adolescent Skills Training (IPT-AST), her modification of Interpersonal Psychotherapy for Depressed Adolescents (IPT-A). IPT-AST is a school-based group preventive intervention for adolescents with elevated depressive symptoms focusing on psychoeducation and interpersonal skill-building. The core project will be a controlled clinical trial comparing IPT-AST, IPT-AST plus 3 additional parent-adolescent sessions (enhanced IPT-AST), and usual care in adolescents with subthreshold depression. Immediate and long-term assessments of depression symptoms, depressive disorders, and interpersonal functioning are proposed to determine whether: (1) IPT-AST and enhanced IPT-AST are associated with relief of depressive symptoms and prevention of depressive disorders as compared to usual care; (2) the parent-adolescent sessions in enhanced IPT-AST have an additional impact on adolescents' depressive symptoms and functioning; (3) there is preliminary evidence that interpersonal functioning mediates, and age and gender moderate, the effects of the intervention. The ultimate goal of the proposed program is to prepare the candidate to submit a successful application to test the efficacy of the optimal IPT-AST intervention in a larger, randomized controlled trial. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]